Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have generally included topsheets, backsheets, and absorbent structures. Some diapers specifically designed for newborn children have further included V-shaped or U-shaped notches cut away from the front waist section of the diaper to minimize contact with the umbilical region of newborn children. However, these diapers have not allowed the caregiver the option of using the umbilical feature.
Other diapers that provide an umbilical feature have included various perforations and separable panels to expose the umbilical region but have not included any means of keeping the panels from contacting, and potentially irritating, the umbilical region. Yet other diapers have required pieces or parts of the diaper to be removed. In these designs, the inconvenience of removing and disposing of a separate part may be less desirable to caregivers.
As a result, there is a continued need for disposable diapers, particularly designed for newborns, which include an optional umbilical feature that does not require the disposal of removable parts and maintains an area that is free of diaper components and minimizes contact and irritation with the umbilical cord and/or navel.